


Szepty

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia słyszy je w słowe głowe. Wlewają w jej umysł piękne i słodkie wizje, którym kobieta ulega, poddaje się a konsekwencji czego ktoś ginie, a ktoś inny bardzo się z tego cieszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szepty

Wieczna ciemność. Codzienność spowita w nieustającym mroku. Umysł, który nie potrafi się uwolnić, wyzwolić i sączy truciznę, która powoli rozchodzi się po całym jej ciele, aż dociera do serca. Wysyca je i zamienia z kochającego w _kochające inaczej_. Postrzeganie przez nią świata staje się zaburzone. Wszystkie ludzkie czyny nabierają dwojakiego znaczenia, każdy gest wykonany w jej stronę jest próbą ataku na prawdy, którymi wysyca ją jej własna świadomość. Szepty w jej głowie nie są już tylko okazjonalnym dodatkiem do jej życia, ich obecność staje się niezbędna, bez nich kobieta czuje się zagubiona, niepewna, bezwartościowa. To one podpowiadają jej jak żyć, uczą komu zaufać a komu nie. Nie ma już nikogo, na kogo potrafiłaby patrzeć tylko swoimi oczami. Zaufała i powierzyła swoje życie w ręce Szeptów, kiedy odkryła, że ich rady mają sens i znajdują odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości.

Nie widziała tego, nie podejrzewałaby nawet by coś takiego mogło mieć miejsce. Stiles należał do niej, tylko do niej. Dopiero jej przyjaciele, jej ukochane Szepty otworzyły jej oczy. Z perspektywy czasu zaczynała rozumieć, że gdzieś tam głęboko w niej czaiło się przeświadczenie o słuszności jej podejrzeń, ale przecież miała Stilesa owiniętego wokół swojego małego palca. _Miała_ , aż do chwili gdy nie pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Lydia nie wiedziała, że coś tak trywialnego obudzi w niej pierwotną rządzę zabijania. Z dnia na dzień poczuła jakby ktoś wybudował między nią a _jej_ Stilesem mur, bo niby chłopak nadal był na każde jej zawołanie, ale jednak wciąż mówił o kimś zupełnie, zupełnie innym.

To narastało w niej powoli, Szepty sączyły w jej uszy jad a ona nie potrafiła już patrzeć na nich w ten sam sposób. Musiała działać, musiała obmyślić plan jak pozbyć się tej kłody spod swoich nóg. Nie obejść ją, takie zachowanie było poniżej jej jakiejkolwiek godności. Przeszkody należało eliminować i to nie przy pomocy brutalnej siły, to nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Lydia uśmiechnęła się czując jak w głowie rodzi jej się plan idealny.

Świat miał się bać, a Szepty czuły się wyjątkowo szczęśliwe.

 

***

 

_Bursztynowy płyn zawirował w bujanej w rękach dziewczyny szklance. Nie miała pojęcia co tu robi, ani dlaczego jest tu z NIM. Hale był ostatnią osobą, z którą widziałaby siebie pijącą whisky i obserwującą gwiazdy w tej ich ruderze, którą nazywali domem. Nie, w zasadzie nie - jeden Hale nazywał to domem. Tym bardziej nie rozumiała dlaczego siedzi na jakieś zbutwiałej krokwi, pije to cholerstwo i zwierza się, czy raczej chwilowo milczy w obecności tego a nie innego wilkołaka._

_\- Jesteś zazdrosna - zaśmiał się mężczyzna._

_Lydia prychnęła cicho i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem._

_\- Niby o co?_

_\- Raczej o kogo - sprostował. - Przestałaś być jego księżniczką._

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, którym nie poszczycił by się nie byle jaki bazyliszek. Hale zaśmiał się. Gniew Lydi nie robił na nim wrażenia, przeciwnie, bawił go. Mało tego, znał jego podłoże i cieszył się nim. Dziewczyna od początku była narzędziem w jego rękach. Wybudzenie jej talentu również miało przysłużyć się jego planom. I póki co doskonale wprowadzała go w życie. Stiles stanowił dla Petera zagrożenie. Był silniejszy niż mężczyzna się tego spodziewał, mało tego miał jak mało kto ogromny wypływ na innych. Był to ten rodzaj niewymuszonej perswazji, której wilkołak nigdy nie był w stanie opanować._

_\- Wiesz, że jest sposób by to zmienić - zauważył i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Widział to w jej oczach, kiełkowało to w niej od dawana i teraz wystarczyło jedynie podlać rzucone wcześniej ziarenko by to wykiełkowało w piękną, nieokiełzaną i czystą energię._

_\- Jak? - zapytała Lydia zerkając na niego z zainteresowaniem._

_\- Wsłuchaj się w siebie samą, wszystkie odpowiedzi skrywają się w twojej głowie - odpowiedział Peter i pociągnął łyk szkockiej. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Szepty sączą w tej chwili w głowę dziewczyny przeróżne możliwości. Nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale odkąd obudził jej zdolności należało zacząć się bać, bo wyrwane spod jarzma, uwolnione i zdolne po powielania się zarażały umysł dziewczyny, tak, że zatracała ona granice między dobrym a złym, właściwym a nie właściwym, przyjacielem a wrogiem. Hale uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie ma lepszego sposobu na wojnę, niż walka rękami pozornie niewinnych._

 

***

 

_Zabij_. Lydia zacisnęła powieki. Zabij. Ciche, penetrujące słowa przeszywały jej świadomość wciąż od nowa i od nowa. Były jak bzyczenie natrętnego owada, który z jednej strony był zbyt szybki by go zabić, z drugiej zaś dziewczyna wcale nie była przekonana, czy gdyby nadarzyła się okazja rzeczywiście by to zrobiła.

_Zabij_. Lydia otworzyła oczy. Zabij. Decyzja została podjęta, a plan powoli rodził się w jej głowie. Był dobry, naprawdę dobry. Stiles był zbyt mocno zapatrzony w nią by zdać sobie z czegokolwiek sprawę. To będzie łatwiejsze niż myślała. Wystarczyło rozruszać maszynerię, cała reszta miała wykonać się sama.

_Zabij_. Lydia wygięła plecy w łuk. _Zabij_. Seks był doskonałym narzędziem, które umiejętnie użyte otwierało drzwi do nieomal każdego sejfu. Jej celem było odsłonić Stilesa, wyeksponować go. I udało jej się to. Zarumieniony, jęczący jej w ucho mężczyzna nawet nie spodziewał się tego co miało się stać. Tak niewinny, tak naiwny.

_Zadanie wykonane_. Lydia poniosła się z łóżka. _Zadanie wykonane_. Odwróciła się plecami do leżącego na łóżku ciała. Nie chciała patrzeć jak materac pęczniał pod wpływem wsiąkającej w niego krwi. Twarz Stilesa była tak spokojna, tak blada, jakby odsypiał dzikie harce, i tylko oczy skryte pod powiekami były rozszerzone niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna nie miał nawet czasu się bać.

_Zabiłaś_. Lydia cicho zamknęła ze sobą drzwi. _Zabiłaś_. Nie słyszała krzyku Szeryfa. Jej głowę wypełniały dumne i zadowolone Szepty, powtarzające w kółko, że jest wyjątkowa, że dokonała właściwego wyboru, że nie było innego, bo Stiles ich zdradził, Stiles nie był ich godny. Stiles musiał umrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, delikatnie pocierając kark.

Tak, Stiles nie żył, a ona w końcu czuła się wolna.

 

***

 

_Stiles pociągnął potężny łyk piwa i rozejrzał się po pozostałościach po dawnym domu Haleów. To było ich stałe miejsce spotkań, chociaż zimą czy podczas deszczu potrafiło im pizgać jak cholera, chociaż w zasadzie, chyba tylko jemu. Jego towarzysz wydawał się być zupełnie niepodatny na rzeczy tak trywialne jak pogoda. Cholerne wilkołaki, w nich wszystko było lepsze. Nadludzie, a jednak... Spojrzał na siedzącego obok Dereka. Mężczyzna trzymał w rękach własną butelkę i wodził ręką po szyjce. W tej chwili, tu, z nim, wydawał się bardziej ludzki niż gdy przebywali w większej grupie. Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko. Haleowie mieli chyba jakąś magiczną zdolność przybierania tak wielu masek, że nie można było się czasem połapać kiedy byli sobą, a kiedy byli tym innym sobą. Stilinski długo uczył się widzieć, a nie tylko patrzeć, by w końcu pewnego dnia zdać sobie sprawę, że spogląda na człowieka a nie na jego maskę. Teraz, bardziej niż wtedy rozumiał, jak cennym darem został obdarzony. Zyskać zaufanie wilkołaka to jak otrzymać życie wieczne przed śmiercią._

_\- Moje życie jest żałosne - jęknął żartobliwie Stiles. - Ostatni raz byłem w kobiecie zwiedzając Statuę Wolności._

Derek parsknął rozbawiony i przechylił swoją butelkę upijając kilka łyków.

_\- Cóż za obrazowe porównanie - zaśmiał się. - Ale wiesz, że seks z mężczyzną nie różni się znów aż tak bardzo. I to dziura i to dziura._

_Ręka Stilesa zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust, trzymana w niej butelka zadrgała a po chwili mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem._

_\- Jakież to barbarzyńsko dosłowne Hale. Za grosz w tobie wrażliwości._

_\- Jestem wilkołakiem, czego innego się po mnie spodziewasz? - zapytał Derek unosząc brwi._

_Stiles przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na niego. Uśmiechnął się, w sposób, który przeznaczony był tylko dla osób wyjątkowych i jedynych w swoim rodzaju. W sposób, który nie tak znowu wiele osób miało przyjemność zobaczyć, a jeszcze mniej miało okazję obserwować jak pewien Hale go odwzajemnia._

 

***

 

Każda akcja pociąga za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Tym rozleglejsze i bardziej niszczące im niebezpieczniejsza i zepsuta jest sprawa, która się z nią wiąże. Scott do teraz nie potrafił uwierzyć, że w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu wszystko się tak dokumentnie spieprzyło. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był martwy. Leżał w tej chwili sześć metrów pod ziemią zjadany powoli przez robaczki. Dereka Hale'a, który ku przerażeniu chłopaka popadł w stan permanentnej kakofonii, musiano odesłać, przynajmniej czasowo do domu wariatów, wespół z zespół z Lydią Martin, która w sposób absolutnie spokojny przyznała się do zabójstwa jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szeryf szalał, bo nie miał kogo skazać za śmierć syna. Psychiatrzy orzekli niepoczytalność dziewczyny i zamknęli ją w ślicznym, obitym miękkimi ścianami pokoju, w którym to siedziała przeważnie i szeptała do siebie uśmiechając się przy tym. Scott odwiedzał ich niemal codziennie rozmawiając z przypisanym do ich sprawy terapeutą.

\- Jakie są ich szanse? - zapytał stając w drzwiach i patrząc na siedzącego na łóżku Dereka. Wzrok wilkołaka wydawał się tego dnia bardziej skupiony.

\- Pana Hale'a całkiem optymistyczne. Wciąż śni o panu Stiliskim, ale zarówno leki i regularne wizyty pana i pańskich przyjaciół pomagają mu z tego wyjść - wyjaśnił.

\- A Lydia? - Scott nie był przekonany czy chciał to wiedzieć, ale zapytał, bo... bo Martin kiedyś była jedną z nich, znaczyła coś dla Stilesa, nie ważne, że obudziła się zbyt późno i bez pardonu próbowała przywłaszczyć sobie coś, co już nie należało do niej. Psychiatra pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Nie wiemy jak do niej dotrzeć. Siedzi i rozmawia sama ze sobą, albo słucha czegoś co słyszy tylko ona sama - wyjaśnił.

Scott westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech i z uśmiechem wszedł na salę Dereka.

\- Cześć stary - powiedział, jak za każdym razem gdy go odwiedzał. Poczuł pęczniejącą w nim dumę, kiedy Hale uniósł głowę i kiwnął nią lekko w jego stronę.

To był obiecujący początek. Nadzieja, że przynajmniej jedna rzecz mogła się jeszcze naprawić. Nie dziś, nie jutro, ale w bliskiej przyszłości. I Scott zrobi wszystko by tego dokonać. Dla Stilesa.

 

***

 

Peter Hale siedział w swoim mieszkaniu i popijał szkocką. Deszcz miarowo obijał się o szyby, prawie w rytm myśli toczących się głowie wilkołaka. Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, ale w pewnym sensie osiągnął więcej niż zamierzał. Wyeliminował największe zagrożenie, osłabił szeregi wroga i zasiał chwast między plony uprawne. Miał czas, dużo czasu by czekać aż jego plany zaczną się rozwijać i ewoluować. Przetrwał tak długo, powstał z martwych by patrzeć jak świetność jego klanu mogła się odrodzić. Był zbyt stary, zbyt doświadczony by wściekać się na upływający czas. Wiedział, rozumiał, że powodzenie dalekosiężnych planów uzależnione jest od cierpliwości.

On był cierpliwy, bardzo cierpliwy. Pewnego dnia zostanie panem własnego klanu, nawet jeśli będzie liczył on tylko jedną osobę.

Jego samego.


End file.
